Answers
by someoneorother123
Summary: When Tris Prior discovers her father isn't who she thinks he is, her world turns upside down. She needs answers, she needs to find out who her real father is, and what really happened when her parents were younger. This sends her on a crazy adventure, and she'll need all the help she can get to unravel the mysteries of the past. Set post-epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Hi someoneorother123 here, I thought I'd start a new fanfic, a Divergent one! This is my first Divergent fanfic so I'm eager to see how it turns out. It's set about twenty years after the events in the Divergent series, and is about a girl named Tris Prior, who is the daughter of Christina and Caleb, please please please please, review this. I'd love to see what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'll race you back!" My younger sister, Natalie said as we walked home from school.

"You don't stand I chance," I shouted back, starting to run. My legs pounded against the street as I ran. Finally, I reached the small block of apartments we lived in.

"Ha! I won!" I said happily as Natalie reached the building.

"Well you're three years older than me," she pointed out, trying to defend herself. Together we ran up the stairs to the door of our apartment.

"They're home!" I heard my younger sister, Cara, yell as we opened the door.

"Hi Tris, hi Natalie," she said, engulfing me in a hug.

"Alright, let go of my now," I said, but she refused to let go. I laughed as I picked her up and tossed her over my back, so she was upside down.

She giggled as I paraded around the living room.

"Alright, that's enough." My mother said, taking my three year-old sister from me. "Go and do your homework you two," she continued. We groaned but rushed into our rooms.

I opened my history textbook, we were doing Modern History at the moment, but I didn't think it was modern. We were learning what happenned over 150 years ago. For some reason, they never taught us what happenned in between now and when the genetic default happenned, I know it was the time my parents and grandparents grew up in.

After putting writing the final sentence of my short essay on the genetic defaults, I heard a knock on the door.

"Daddy's home!" I heard my younger brother Uriah, say.

I opened the door of my room and ran over to hug my father, he was dressed in a blue suit, the same as he always was.

"Your just in time for dinner," my mother said, emerging from the kitchen, carrying my baby brother Fletcher.

All of us kids were named after someone close to my parents. Natalie was named after my grandmother, Will was named after my mother's boyfriend, Uriah was named after my parents best friend, Cara was named after my dad's friend and apparently Will's brother and Fletcher was named after my grandfather. But I never found out who I was named after, Tris.

Dinner was just chatter, everyone talking at the same time, trying to tell everyone what happened to them that day. I just listened, to Will telling us how he had done well in his Maths test, to Uriah saying how a boy had hit another boy, to Natalie saying how she answered a hard question. I loved it.

After dinner we were sent to bed, I don't know why, it was quite early, so I just stayed in bed reading. I loved reading, how the words flew off the page to create pictures in your mind. I remember back when I was nine, I was bullied for reading during lunch, but it didn't bother me. People can think what they want to think.

Finally I turned off my light and tried to get some sleep, but it didn't come. I lay in bed, hoping I could get some sleep. Then I heard whispering near my door.

I stood up and went over to the door, pressing my ear too it. My parents were discussing something.

"When are we going to tell her?" I heard my mother say.

Are they talking about me? I thought.

"Do we have to tell her now? Isn't she a bit young?" My dad replied.

"Caleb, come on, she's thirteen, I think she should know," my mum said.

They're definitely talking about me, what don't I know?

There was silence, before my mother continued.

"Why don't you want to tell her?" She asked quietly.

"Well, because if we tell her, I won't be her father anymore, it's alright for you, you'll still be her mother," he said a little sadly.

I gasped, wasn't dad my real father? I needed answers.

"I know, maybe we'll wait" My mother replied.

I slid down my bedroom door, shocked. Dad wasn't my real father. I felt a tear slide down my face, I was angry, sad and for some reason excited, all at the same time.

I was angry because my parents didn't tell me, sad because I wanted Dad to be my father, and excited because nothing interesting had hapenned in my life until now.

I walked back to bed, my head swimming after what just hapenned, surprisingly I fell asleep quite quickly.

When I woke up the next morning I lay in bed for a while, trying to remember what had hapenned last night. Then I remembered. Dad wasn't my real father and I needed to find out who was. I had worked out a plan.

I walked out into to the kitchen, not bothering to greet my parents, I was still angry at them for not telling me.

"Well, aren't you going to say good morning to us?" Mum asked.

"Politeness is deception in disguise," I replied, mimicking what she used to tell me.

"Don't talk back to me, what's gotten into you?" She asked.

"It's because she's a teenager," Will said, matter-of-factly, earning a glare from me.

"Shut up Will" I moaned to him, picking up a piece of toast.

"Can you pass me a piece?" Will asked and I grumpily gave one to him.

"Can I have a thank-you?" I asked after he had taken it from me.

"Politeness is deception in disguise," he said cheekily. Uriah and Natalie started to giggle.

I rolled my eyes at them and stormed off to my room, pretending to be angry. But they didn't know that there was a smile on my face, because I knew one thing. Even if they weren't my full siblings, even if Dad wasn't my real father. They were still my family.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed that introductory chapter, just to explain what's going on. Please, please, please review, it'd make my day. I'd love some constructive criticism, to help me with my next chapter but also some positive feedback would be good as well, so I can see what I'm doing well. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it and please review! Most of my other stories that aren't SYOC have not received any reviews, so I really hope this one does.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Tris, hurry up!" I heard Dad yell to me as I put on my shoes. I picked up my heavy school bag and ran out the door to the car. Dad drove us to school everyday as he worked there.

We piled into the car, waving good-bye to Mum, Cara and Fletcher. Uriah started chatting on about how he had show-and-tell that day.

We pulled up in front of the Lower Stages school, to drop Will and Uriah off. The schools were divided into three sections, Lower, Middle and Upper. Natalie and I attened the Middle Stage whilst Dad taught in the Upper.

I rushed into the gates of the school, eager to find my best friend Lynn and tell her the news, if there was one person I could trust it was her. Our parents were best friends and we practically grew up together.

"Lynn!" I shouted, once I spotted her in the crowd of kids.

"Hi Tris!" She replied.

Once I caught up with her, I whispered in her ear. "Come with me, I need to tell you something. Something important."

She raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't hesitate to follow me to our secret spot, where we told each other all our secrets. We never hid anything from the other.

"Alright, so last night, I was in bed when I overheard my parents talking. They mentioned something about Dad not being my real father, and about not wanting to tell me." I whispered.

She looked at me, shocked. "They could be lying you know, to punish you for eavesdropping on them, my parents did that to me once," she said.

"Yeah but your naughty, I'm not. And anyway, who would lie about such a serious matter? You know my mother, she never lies." I pointed out.

"That's so weird, so if Caleb isn't your real father, then who is?" She asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, do you want to come with my to the Department of Documents after school? You know the place where they keep all those files and that, they'd probably have my birth certificate there," I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't think I can, Marlene's got some stupid dance recital or something, sorry." She said, lookig down at her feet, Marlene was her younger sister.

"That;s okay, Natalie can come," I said, just as the bell rang.

"Come on lets get to class, we can talk about this at lunch," Lynn said, taking my hand as we raced towards the main building.

Lynn groaned when she read her timetable, "History, I didn't do my homework," she said.

"Well, that's your fault, I did mine." I said to her.

"Yeah, we'll your all smart, I'm not," she groaned, getting her books at of her bag.

The day seemed to drag on, probably because I couldn't wait for the afternoon to come. Finally, during the last period of the day, the bell rang. I couldn't think of anything that sounded better to my ears.

I caught up with Natalie as we walked out of the school gates. "Hey, before we head home, do you want to take a detour?" I asked her.

"Sure, where too?" She replied.

"The Department of Documents, I'll tell you why on the way," I said, speeding ahead. I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"So you mean, Dad's not actually our Dad?" Natalie asked, after I'd finished explaining it too her.

"No, he's your dad, but he's not mine. Mum must have had me before she married Dad, with another man," I explained to her.

"So you mean we're not actually sisters?" She asked, shocked.

"No, we have the same mother so we are. We will always be sisters," I said to her, earning a hug.

"Good, your the best sister ever," She said, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Come on, we're here," I said, pulling her off me as we stood outside the tall building, much taller than our apartment block.

I pushed open the doors and stepped inside, closely followed by Natalie. The lobby was empty, except for a lady at the counter.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" She asked in a bored tone, she obviously didn't enjoy her job.

"I'd like to access some documents about me," I asked, in my most formal voice.

She stared up at me before waving her hand at a machine nearby. "Fill out the form on one of those machines," she said.

I walked over to the machine and turned it on, wondering what it would ask me to do.

_Name:_ Tris Prior, I typed in.  
_DOB:_ 06/05/25  
_Address:_ 34 Ashton Street, Dauntless, Chicago  
_Document_: Birth Certificate

I clicked enter and a certificate appeared, it looked like a birth certificate.

"This is it!" I said excitedly, scanning the page.

_Given Names: Tris Stephanie  
Last Name: Axel  
DOB: 06/05/25  
Parents: Christina Axel and Tobias Eaton_

Tobias Eaton, so he was my father. I'd never heard of him, my parents had never mentioned him. And my last name used to be Axel.

I handed the certificate to Natalie, who scanned it, then looked up at me, shocked.

"Your father's Tobias Eaton." She said.

* * *

Well, there you have it, her father is Four! For anyone confused the factions don't exist anymore but the suburbs were named after the factions, and she lives in Dauntless. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm back with Chapter 3! Now after the last chapter, I had two favourites and two follows. I'd love it if you and anyone else who reads this, reviewed, it's make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Who's he?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never heard of him, maybe he died or something?" Natalie replied.

"Eh, Mum'll probably know," I said as we pushed the doors open again. "Speaking of Mum, she's probably wondering where we went, let's catch a train back home," I continued.

We ran to the train station, the trains never stopped, you just had to jump on, which I found very fun.

"Here it comes!" I yelled to Natalie as the train rushed in, I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Three, two, one, jump!" I shouted as we jumped onto the train. We managed to make it and sat down inside the train, relieved.

"That was fun," Natalie said. I nodded in agreement, we were alone in the train carriage, catching trains wasn't very popular.

We sat in silence, waiting till the train reached our stop.

"We're almost there!" I called to Natalie.

Together we jumped back off the train, landing on solid ground again. We ran back home, hoping to get home before our mother got suspicious.

"Where have you two been?" Mum asked as soon as we walked through the door.

"Sorry Mum, we had to take a detour," I said, it wasn't a lie.

"Where too?" She questioned.

"Errrr, I had to walk Lynn home because she hurt her ankle." I lied, feeling guilty. I hate lying, especially to my parents.

"Alright," my mother replied.

I sat down at the table, to eat afternoon tea, I'd barely noticed that I was starving.

"Hey Mum. Could I go and check on Lynn soon? I want to know if her ankle's better or if she's broken it or something." I asked, lying again. Part of it was true, I did want to visit Lynn.

"Sure," my mum replied, I was a little surprised. I had been ready to defend myself and argue my point.

I waved goodbye to my family before walking out the door. Lynn lived only a block away so it was a short walk to her house.

The door was answered before I'd even knocked. "Oh, hey Tris!" Lynn's father said as he opened the door.

"Hi Zeke, is Lynn home?" I asked.

He nodded and waved his hand in the direction of his living room. I stepped into the room, it was a lot like ours except a bit smaller and a lot messier, my dad hated mess but apparently Zeke wasn't like that.

"Lynn!" I called out.

"Tris? Is that you?" She asked from her bedroom. I opened her bedroom door to find her lying on her bed, doing homework.

"Lynn! I found out who my father is!" I said, sitting down on her bed.

She gasped, "who is it? Who is it? Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Whoah, calm down." I said. "It's some man named Tobias Eaton," I continued.

"Oh, I"ve never heard of him. But come to think of it, I might have heard Dad mention someone named Tobias once," she replied.

"Well come on, let's go see if he knows anything about him. I really want to know my Dad." I said, rushing out of the room.

Zeke was sitting next to his wife, Shauna, his son and daughter, Marlene and Uriah, were sitting in front of him. I'd always found it strange that Lynn and I both had brother's named Uriah, he must have been someone important.

"Dad! Can we talk to you for a sec?" Lynn asked.

"Sure," he replied, following us back into Lynn's bedroom.

"Dad? Do you know anyone named Tobias Eaton?" Lynn asked him.

"Tobias Eaton?" He asked, surprised. "I-I've never heard of him," he continued. "Why do you need to know?" He asked.

"Oh, we just heard someone mention him." I said, lying again.

"Really? Who?" Zeke asked, I was wondering why he wanted to know so much about him. Maybe I wasn't the only one lying.

"I dunno who it was, I couldn't see them. Just some random probably," I replied. I checked my watch, "I should go now, it's probably time for dinner," I said.

I carefully walked back home, it was getting dark and our suburb could become a little dangerous at night.

By the time I had walked through the door, my family was already sitting down, eating dinner. They hadn't bothered to wait for me.

"You took your time, I was getting worried," Mum said.

"Sorry," I mumbled before taking my place at the table. I tucked into our meal of some sort of beef stew. It tasted very good.

After dinner, instead of helping my family clear the table, I decided to climb onto the roof. We had a small balcony with a ladder going up the wall, we were on the top floor so it didn't take long to get there.

Luckily, the roof was flat, so I just lay there, staring up at the stars and thinking.

"What are you doing up there?" My Mum called from the balcony.

"Sorry, I just needed time to think," I called back. Before I knew it, she had swung herself onto the roof and was lying down next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"Oh, just something that happened today,''' I replied. We lay there for longer in silence.

"Hey Mum, do you know anyone named Tobias Eaton?" I asked.

"What? No I don't." She replied. At first I was shocked, my mother who never ever told lies, had just lied to me. Obviously she knew who he was if he was my father.

"Hey Tris, come her for a minute," I heard my mother call from the edge of the roof. I stood up to go and join her.

"What can you see?" She asked me, pointing to the city.

I stared, I could make out the eight distinct suburbs of the city. There was the City, the business suburb with all it's tall towers, Erudite, where in the distance you could make out the giant science lab. Candor, which was just a regular suburb but had a lot of courthouses. Abnegation was a newer suburb with a lot of flash, new houses. Faction was the poorest suburb, when my Mum was young it had been a slum. And circling the outside of the city were little villages, known as Amity. And of course there was Dauntless, where I lived.

"I can see the city," I replied.

She nodded. "And there are other cities like this," she said. "And maybe this man lives in one of them." She continued.

I stared at her, she was obviously trying to give me hints as to where to find my father. I'd heard of Milwaukee, the nearest city to us, maybe he lived there.

That night I couldn't sleep, I was lying in bed, making a plan to find my father.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know there seem to be a lot of mysteries but hopefully they will be solved. The next chapter should be up soon but until then, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

So I got three reviews last chapter! Thanks guys, it really made my day. Anyway here is the fourth chaoter, I hope you enjoy it. And to get more reviews I'm going to try and bribe you, if you review my story, I'll review one of yours? And it doesn't have to be much of a review, just maybe two words like good job or it sucks. It really doesn't take much effort. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I got up the next morning, having spent half the night devising a plan.

"You okay Tris?" Natalie asked as I walked in.

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired, I didn't sleep very well last night." I replied. Mum gave me a concerned look, she probably knew what I was thinking.

"I'm fine!" I said, sitting down next to Uriah who chattered on about how happy he was that it was Friday.

"Tomorrow's Package Day," Dad said, walking into the room. Package day was when we collected the months supplies. I'd forgotten about it, but it would definitely help me with my plan.

"Alright, school time!" Dad said after we had finished breakfast and getting ready.

We piled into the car, just like every day. And just like everyday Cara, Fletcher and Mum waved goodbye to us.

"So, anything interesting happening in school today?" Dad asked as we drove down the street. To get to school we had to cut throught the Abgnegation suburb.

"What's Abnegation like?" I asked Dad, Abnegation was a newer suburb and I'd barely been there.

"It's a pretty good place," he replied.

Will was staring out the window. "Hey Dad, where are you from?" He asked.

Dad didn't answer.

"Well? Where did you grow up?" Uriah asked, it seemed he wanted to know as well.

"Abnegation, but then I moved to Erudite," Dad replied stiffly and somehow, I could tell he wasn't lying, but I was confused.

"But Abnegation's new?" I asked, it was built about fifteen years ago. Dad hadn't been a kid then.

"It. Got burnt down in a fire, your grandparents, my parents, died in that fire." Dad said sadly, but for some reason I could still tell he was lying.

"Oh, sorry." Natalie said as we pulled up at the school.

"Bye," we chorus to each other as Natalie and I walk towards our school gates.

At lunch that day, I spend my time telling Lynn my plan.

"So, tomorrow's Package Day. So when we go to collect our packages, in the middle of all the hurry, I'm going to sneak away. The packages come from somewhere near Milwaukee, which is where I think my father lives. I'll catch a train there and then go to Milwaukee." I said, it sounded very confident coming out of my mouth.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean running away and trying to get to Milwaukee?" Lynn asked.

I stared at her, if there was anyone who liked doing dangerous stuff, it was Lynn, and even she would be scared to do that. Maybe my plan was to dangerous. But I had to be brave if I wanted answers.

"Maybe, but I'm still going to do it, and I'll only be away for a couple of days," I replied.

"Well, good luck." Lynn said as the bell rang.

I walked back home with Natalie, we didn't take any detours and we didn't talk. I was nervou, thinking about what was going to happen on Package Day. We arrived at our apartment and I immediately went into my room to think. I decided to write a note to my parents to explain where I was going.

_To Mum and Dad.  
I'm just going to Milwaukee for a couple of days, please don't worry. Mum, I took your phone just in case something goes wrong. But I doubt it will. I promise I will be back by Monday. I have to do something very important.  
Love Tris._

I sealed the note in the envelope, I would give it to Natalie to give to my parents. I was very nervous about running away and I hoped my parents wouldn't be worried.

I walked into the living room and looked around for Mum, luckily she was in the kitchen. Carefully I crept across the room to my parent's bedroom.

I opened the door carefully, I didn't want Mum to hear me. I crept across the room, past Fletcher's cot, to Mum's beside table. Her phone was lying on it. I felt guilty stealing it, but it was necessary for my plan. And my parents would understand when they read the note.

I closed the door behind me and ran across the room, luckily Mum was too busy cooking to notice me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I closed my bedroom door.

I set about packing my bag for the nights I was going to be away, a spare change of clothes, Mum's phone, a blanket and of course, a book to read in case I got bored. There wasn't much more I needed except food and water.

Mum had finished cooking by the time I had finished packing and was sitting on the couch with Cara and Fletcher. I crossed into the kitchen. I filled up two water-bottles and grabbed packets and cans of food.

"What are you doing Tris?" Mum called, I froze, she had seen me.

"Just grabbing some food, I'm really hungry," I said, hoping she would believe me. She raised an eyebrow at me but shook her head and went back to playing with Fletcher.

I went back into my room and packed my bag again, now I was set. All I had to do now was wait until tomorrow.

"What's going on?" Someone said behind me, I turned around to see Natalie standing in my doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She waved her hand. "You know all your secrecy and creeping around, what are you trying to do?" She asked. I paused, could I trust her?

I decided I could. "Alright, so I'm running away for the weekend and going to Milwaukee. I want to find out what my real father's like." I replied.

"Your what?" Natalie asked, her jaw dropping. "You mean your sneaking away, by yourself, and going to a city you've never been to before to track down some guy you've never met?" She said.

"Essentially yes, please don't tell Mum or Dad until tomorrow, then give them this note." I said, handing her the envelope.

"I won't she promised, taking the envelope from me and walking out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief, so far everything seemed to be going to plan.

I just had to figure the rest out as well.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, in the next chapter her adventure will begin! Thanks for reading and remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5

And here is chapter five, I hope you enjoy it! I was really happy about getting eight reviews! Thanks guys! Tris' adventure will start in this chapter so things are going to start getting more exciting! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Tris! Get up!" I heard Will yell into my room. I groaned as I opened my eyes. Then I realised what day it was. Package day.

I quickly got out of my bed and rushed to my cupboard to get changes, I wanted to wear whatever I was comfortable, I grabbed my backpack and rushed into the living room to eat breakfast.

"You look excited Tris." Mum said as I walked in, I was excited but at the same time I was terrified.

"Once your ready we'll go," Dad called out. I quickly gulped down the last of my breakfast.

"Well, let's go." Mum said, a swung on my backpack and exchanged a glace with Natalie.

We all walked downstairs, I knew I wouldn't be back for a couple of days. We all piled into the car, it wasn't often that we all drove somewhere together so the car seemed more squished then normal.

"Here we are," Mum said as the car pulled up outside the storehouse. A crowd of people had already gathered and were collecting their supplies for the next month. I noticed a few trains had pulled up.

We got out of the car and walked to the desk that had been set up, Dad filled out a form and we were reaqdy to go.

"Alright first, Caleb and Uriah, we can go and collect the food, Tris and Cara go and get the clothes and Natalie and Will can collect the extra stuff." Mum said.

I grabbed hold of Cara's hand as we walked over to the clothing section. A crowd of women had gathered and were taking piles of clothes people were handing out. I walked over to the desk.

"What's your name?" The man at the desk asked.

"Tris Prior, and I live at 34 Ashton Street, Dauntless." I replied.

The man muttered Prior to himself and flipped the massive book in front of him until he reached our page.

"Alright then, you can collect your parcels." The man said, directing me over to where a few people were handing out stacks of clothes.

I joined the line and recieved a stack of clothes from a woman. There were a few tops and jeans and jumpers, it was getting closer to winter so they usually gave us warmer clothes.

"Can I see?" Cara asked. I didn't know why she was so interested in a stack of clothes but I passed them to her. Her small body staggered under the pile of clothes.

I laughed. "Here pass them back up, you can look at them when we get back home," I said.  
Then I realised that I wouldn't be going home with my family, I'd be on a train wondering where I was going. I wondered whether I was doing the right thing.

"Come on, let's head back." I said as we weaved our way through the crowds.

"Where's Mummy and Daddy?" Cara asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll find them soon." I replied. "Do you want a piggyback?" I asked. She nodded so I lifter her onto my back.

"Look, there's Mummy." I said, spotting Mum in the crowd, we rushed over to her, Cara pretending I was a horse.

"There you are!" Mum said as we arrived. I handed the clothes over to her and let Cara off. I knew it was time to leave, the trains would be heading out soon.

"I'm just going to go and check something." I said to Mum, this was it. I looked at Natalie who saw me glance over and nodded.

I turned and walked away from my family, but I would be back soon. I weaved my way through the crowds towards the train station.

"Are you lost?" A woman asked as I rushed past, but I ignored her.

Soon I found myself in front of the train station. I was here. A number of other people, probably from Amity, the farming suburb, were also getting on. I followed them onto the train, I didn't catch trains often and had never been out of the city, the furthest I had been was to one of the farms.

I stood still as the train started, I was excited, scared and nervous all at the same time. But I felt something that I'd never expected I would feel. I felt free. Here I was by myself with no one to order me around or tell me what to do, I could do whatever I wanted.

The train sped through the city, passing houses and buildings. Though I could tell we were almost there. I knew the train would stop in the Amity suburb, almost every train did but from there I would catch a train to Milwaukee.

"We have arrived at Amity Station." A voice said over the loudspeaker. I looked around to see that all the other people were collecting their bags and packages and preparing to get off. I decided to go too.

The train pulled up in the station and I followed the crowd of people getting off. I immediately walked over to the desk at the train station.

"Sorry to bother you, but would you mind telling me when the next train to Milwaukee is?" I asked the man.

He looked up grumpily. "You have to be over the age of sixteen to travel alone, do you have a parent accompanying you?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Errrrr, no." I replied. He glared at me so I quickly walked away, I would have to sneak onto the train.  
I looked around, hoping that something would tell me when the train arrived, I spotted a train directory. I rushed over towards it, scanning down. There was a train from Milwaukee everyday, leaving at three o'clock. I checked my watch, it was only midday.

I looked around wondering what to do, I was in a small town and there were a number of shops down the street.

I wandered down the street, looking through the windows of the shops, Amity seemed to be a great place to live, everyone seemed laid-back and relaxed.

The town was small and soon I'd found that I'd wandered all over the town and had only passed an hour of time.

"Hi, what are you doing?" A girl behind me asked. I turned around to see that a girl about my age was talking to me.

She reminded me of spring for some reason, long, wavy red hair flowing past her waist. A short-sleeved dress on even though it was getting cold, and a big smile on her face.

"Oh, just wandering around, I'm waiting for a train." I replied.

"Your not from around here, are you?" The girl asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm from Dauntless." I replied.

"So what are you doing in Amity?" The girl asked. "Are you running away?"

"No, well sort of, I'm going to Milwaukee to visit someone." I replied, it was mostly true.

"That's cool, I've always wanted to go to Milwaukee." The girl said.

"Well, if you wanted to, you could always come with me." I said jokingly. But the girl seemed to think I was being serious.

"Well, I'll come with you!" The girl said, I stared at her, she wanted to go to an unknown ci with a girl she had just met.

"Errr, won't your parents get worried?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't have any." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If your going to come the trains going to arrive soon." I said, I wondered where she lived if she didn't have any parents.

"Lets go!" The girl said happily. We walked back to the train station together, the girl chatted away telling me how her name was Lily and that she was thirteen, like me.

When we arrived back at the train station the train was already there. Together we boarded the train, it was nearly empty, just an old man sitting in the corner.

Then the train started and sped off into the distance, into the unknown.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, Lily will be quite a main character and will feature a lot in this story, the next chapter should be up after this weekend because I am going away. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! Thanks for ten reviews! It makes me so happy when people review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So, why are we going to Milwaukee?" Lily asked, I still hadn't gotten over how she had just decided to come with me, wouldn't her parents be worried?

"Because I"m trying to track someone down, my real father. He left before I was born." I replied.

"Oh, that's interesting!" Lily said.

"So Lily, won't your parents be worried about where you've gone?" I asked her.

"No, I told you before. I don't have any. I live with my brother and sister in the orphanage, I disappear all the time to the city and all that." She replied, it struck me that she had mentioned that before.

"Where are you girls off too?" The old man suddenly said in a gruff voice.

"To Milwaukee. Um, we're visiting some relatives." I said, which was partly true.

The man nodded and went back to reading the old book he had in his hands. I wondered how much longer it'd be till we got there.

"I forgot to ask what your name was!" Lily said suddenly.

"Oh, I'm Tris. Tris Prior," I replied.

"That's a cool name!" Lily said.

"We will be arriving at Milwaukee Station in approximately ten minutes." A voice said over the loudspeaker, the exact same voice as the one on the train to Amity.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked Lily. She nodded.

All of a sudden the train shuddered to a stop. We had arrived in Milwaukee, now we just had to try and sneak off without getting caught.

"Be careful that nobody see's you," I whispered to Lily as we prepared to get off.

Together we snuck off the train onto the platform and out onto the street. I breathed a sugh of relief. "We made it!" I said happily.

"Yeah, but where to now? Milwaukee looks huge and we can't just go and knock on every single door, asking for Tobias Eaton." Lily put out.

I thought for a bit. She was right, but like the place in Chicago, there would probably be somewhere that held all the documents. Including where my father lived.

"We need to go to the middle of the city, I'm sure there would be a government building that keeps records of those sorts of things." I said.

"Good idea, there's a bus here. Let's go." Lily replied.

We hopped on the bus, it was quite full but we managed to find two seats next to each other. There was quite a mixture of people on the bus, some in black, clean suits. Others dressed in rags, warily looking at us. Milwaukee didn't look like a very nice place. It was nothing like Chicago.

"We're here!" Lily said, elbowing me as the bus stopped.

We looked around, wondering where to go. "Excuse me, but could you tell us where they keep all the documents and all that." Lily asked a woman passing by.

"Yeah, in that building over there. But documents are classified," she said before hurrying off again.

We crossed the busy road to the building, it was a lot bigger than the one in Chicago.

"Let's go," I said, pushing open the double doors.

There were quite a few people inside. Some looking bored whilst others looked desperate. We walked across the hall towards one of the desks.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to access some documents." I said, putting on a mature voice. The woman looked up at me.

"What documents?" She asked.

"We'd like to find out where a man named Tobias Eaton lives." I replied.

The woman muttered Eaton to herself before getting up and grabbing a massive book on the shelf behind her. She continued muttering to herself as she flipped through the book.

"Ah Eaton, here it is. But there doesn't seem to be a Tobias Eaton, just an Evelyn Eaton, she lives on Chestnut Avenue." She said.

I exchanged a surprised glance with Lily, I was sure he'd be here.

"Well, it's worth a start. Maybe she knows who he is." Lily said.

"Your right, we'll go there." I said to her. "Thanks," I said to the lady, raising my voice. "Just one more question. Where's Chestnut Avenue?" I asked.

"It's in Daintworth, one of the outer suburbs." The woman replied.

Together we left the building, our head's swarming with information. Wondering what to do with it.

"Well, I suppose we should head to Daintworth," Lily said.

We waited at the bustop. There was a map of the city that showed that the nearest major subrub to Daintworth was Fairington. And that bus came in an hour.

"Here it is," Lily said as a bus pulled up, identical to the last one.

The bus sped off. It was a longer ride than the one before, probably because it was a fair way from the city.

Eventually we arrived in a run-down suburb. The people looked more like the one's dressed in rags I had seen earlier. We asked an elderly woman where Daintworth was. Her speech was so garbled we couldn't understand what she was saying, but we went in the direction she pointed in.

"This place doesn't look very nice." Lily whispered to me as we made our way down the streets. I nodded in agreement, there was nothing like this in Chicago.

"Look! Chestnut Avenue!" Lily said, pointing to a sign that pointed down a short street, it looked just as run-down as the rest of them. It was empty, except for a boy walking down the street.

I felt nervous and excited at the same time. "Let's go," I said.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter they will probably meet Tobias! Which should be exciting. And what do you think of Lily? So far she's one of my favourite characters


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's Chapter 7! I can't believe I've already written seven chapters. Sorry it took so long to write, I've been very busy lately. But I hope you enjoy it and please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What the blazer's are ya doing here?" The boy on the street asked, he looked genuingly surprised to see us.

"Ummm," I replied, not sure what to say.

"Your not from around here, are ya?" He asked.

"No, we're from Chicago. I'm Tris and this is Lily." I replied, wondering why he was surprised to see us.

"Oh Chicago? I though' for a minute you's were stoofs, it makes sense now," the boy said, laughing a bit to himself.

"What's are stoofs?" Lily asked, I was wondering the same thing.

"Ya don't know what stoof's are? They live in the city, they refer to themselves as "GP's" and us who live out here as "GD's", they reckon they're so much better than us. They're bloody idiots." The boy said.

"Oh, what are GD's and Gp's?" I asked.

"I don't even know, some dumb thing to do with gene's I think," the boy replied. "Anyway my name's Andy and I live there," he continued, pointing to one of the most run-down of the houses.

"Nice to meet you Andy, do you know a man named Tobias Eaton?" I asked.

Andy shook his head. "Nah, but there's some Eaton's who live in that house. A man and a woman named Four and Evelyn I think, but they never come out. Are ya going there?" He asked.

Evelyn was the woman, the lady in the city was talking about. I exchanged an excited glacne with Lily.

"Yeah, we need to visit them," I replied.

Andy looked surprised. "Your visitin' them? Ya wanna be careful, that Four bloke's a drunk, maybe I'll come with ya, in case ya need protection." He said.

I wondered who this Four person was, it was a strange name.

"Well, let's go." I said, very nervously. Now that Andy had mentioned that the guy, Four, was a drunk I was beginning to get nervous.

"Nah, its almost dinner and I'm gettin' hungry, let's head over to my house." Andy said. I realised that I was in fact very hungry, I hadn't eaten all day.

"Alright, let's go," Lily said.

We walked down the street towards the small house Andy lived in. He didn't bother knocking on the door and just walked in.

"Hey Dad," he said as we walked in. A man, who must have been his father, was sitting at their small table, reading a copy of the newspaper.

"Hey Andy, dinner's ready if ya want some." His father said, not looking up.

"Thanks Dad! And I brough' some friends over, is that okay?" Andy replied. His dad looked up at that.

"Oh hey! Who're you?" He asked.

"Um, I'm Tris and this is Lily, we're from Chicago. It's nice to meet you." I replied, as politely as I could.

"Chicago eh? And what're ya doing here?" He said.

"Oh, we're visiting someone." I replied. He grinned at me as we walked into Andy's small kitchen, where a small pot of mince and pasta were sitting.

"Is it just you and your dad?" I asked Andy.

He nodded. "Yah I have no idea what happened to my mum! I think she died a while ago, maybe when I was a baby. Dad never talks about her." Andy said, though I noticed he sounded a little sad.

We sat down at the small, wooden table and began to eat. The food tasted amazing.

"Wow! This tastes amazing! Nothing like the bland food we get at the orphanage," Lily said, reading my mind.

"Yah, Dad's a great cook. Do ya live in an orphanage?" He replied, Lily nodded in response.

Andy checked the clock. "Well, we'd better go before it gets to dark." He said, so we cleared a plates, waved goodbye to Andy's father and walked outside in the evening air.

"That's his house over there." Andy said, pointing to a small house on the other side of the road. I looked nervously and Andy and Lily.

"Well, let's go for it." I said.

"That's the spirit!" Andy relied, running across the road towards the house. I crossed the road with Lily, not as excitedly as Andy had.

"I've alway wan'ed to go to this house, I don't think anyone's every been in there!" Andy said as we reached the other side.

I on the other harm was very nervous, I had to go in there. I could find out where my father lived or what he was doing, but the people who lived there sounded dangerous.

"C'mon!" Andy urged us, he had already bounded up the steps to the house. I looked over at Lily who grinned at me encouragingly, I walked up the steps as well.

"You knock," Lily whispered into my ear. I stared at the wooden door and loudly knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice shouted back, I jumped at the sound of it.

"Um, I'm Tris. Tris Prior." I replied.

The door swung open, making me jump back. A tall, bearded man stood in the doorway, looking in shock at me before speaking. "You're not Tris." He said, glaring at me and slamming the door.

"Well, actually I am. I'm from Chicago and I was wondering if I could speak to you?" I asked nervously.

The door swung open again. "Fine." The man replied. He stared at Andy and Lily. "But your friends stay out here," he said. I stared at Andy and Lily who waved me on encouragingly, so I followe the man, who I presumed to be Four, into the house.

"What do you want?" Four asked.

"I-I was just looking for someone, and I thought you might know who he is," I replied.

"Who is it?" Someone called from down the hallway.

"Some little girl." Four shouted back, I was offended, I wasn't that little, I was thirteen.

"And who is this person?" Four asked.

"Um, someone named Tobias Eaton." I replied.

Four looked shocked at my answer.

* * *

**Yeah so Four is Tris' father, you've probably already figured out. I introduced another major character, Andy, who really enjoy writing about! Who's your favourite character so far? Also as you've seen, I've decided to be all fancy and write my authors notes in bold. Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter should be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No reviews last chapter :( that made me sad. I really hope you review this chapter. It is when Tris meets Tobias so it should be interesting! I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I ignored his shocked expression and continued. "And since you and Evelyn's last name is Eaton, I thought you might know him." I said.

He continued staring at me until the woman, who must have been Evelyn, walked in. She was a lot older than Four, her hair was starting to grey and she had a few wrinkles. Maybe she was his mother.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Tris Prior, from Chicago." I replied, she looked shocked, like Four. I wondered what was so special about my name.

"But Tris-" Evelyn started to say before Four cut her off.

"I don't know why she's here, but could we please talk in private?" He asked. Evelyn reluctantly nodded and walked out the room.

"So you want to know who Tobias Eaton is?" Four asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

Four stared at me, his expression not changing. "Why do you want to know who he is? How did you find out about him?" He asked. I went quiet, wondering if I should tell him or not. I didn't know if I could trust him.

Something my mother taught me years ago was that the world was stupid, and that people were stupid because they were dishonest. "So just tell the truth." She had said.

I decided to tell him. "Because this man, Tobias Eaton, is my father," I said calmly.

Four's jaw dropped and he started muttering to himself, I could hear snippets of what he was saying."Told her not too," he said. And, "That night."

Then he looked up at me. "Tris," he said, though it sounded like he didn't want to say my name. "Your a lot like your mother," he continued.

"You knew my mother? What? How, but-" I said, shocked that he had known my mother. Who was he and why hadn't my mother ever mentioned a man named Four?

"I'm Tobias Eaton." He said.

I gasped, this man, the drunk Andy had warned me about, was my father? Why did he change his name? Why did he leave my mother? I needed answers.

"What!" I said.

He nodded gravely. "Back when we were younger, she was twenty, but I had to leave, she never forgave me for what I did. And I'm sorry." He said, not meeting my eyes. I began to get angry, had he made my mother sad by leaving her? Why had he left her? And me?  
Suddenly a memory came back to me. Zeke telling a story to Lynn and I about how when he was younger, he and a man named Four used to be best friends and get up to all sorts of mischeif.

"You knew Zeke as well?" I asked.

My father nodded. "Yes, we were best friends when we were younger, I'm sorry I had to leave him too." He said.

"Then why did you leave? And leave behind all your friends and family?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, I swore to my friend that I would never tell anyone." Tobias replied.

"You had another friend you left behind?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't leave her behind, she left me when she died," he said. I started to wonder who this other girl is.

We waited for a while, both waiting for the other to say something. "Well, um, I should be going now. But it was nice meeting you," I said, standing up.

Tobias nodded to me. "You too, bye for now Tris." He said as I walked down the corridor towards the door.

"And Tris?" He said, making me turn around. "Say hello to Christina and Caleb for me," he said, smiling at me. I grinned back and waved as I walked out the door.

"How'd it go?" Lily asked me as soon as I walked out, they'd obviously been waiting keenly for me to come out.

"Um, I talked to Four." I replied.

"Yah, we know. An' what happened. Is he a drunk?" Andy asked.

"I don't think he's a drunk. An-and he's my father. He's Tobias Eaton." I replied.

Andy and Lily looked as shocked as I had been when Tobias told me he was my father. Though they didn't feel the full impact of meeting your real father.

"He's Tobias Eaton! Then why does he call himself Four?" Lily asked.

"I think it's something to do with his past, I think he wants to hide himself. He couldn't tell me, he said something about a promise to a girl." I replied.

"Oh, that's disappointing. Where are you two gonna sleep tonight? It's gettin' dark" Andy said.

I looked at Lily, we hadn't figured that out yet, I suppose it had slipped our mind. But  
we didn't want to be outside in the cold all night.

"Er, I don't know, we haven't figured that out yet." I replied, looking at Lily.

"Oh, well if ya want, ya can bunk in with us," Andy said, pointing to his house.

"Sure, thanks Andy!" Lily said, I knew their house was barely big enough to fit two people, let alone four. But Andy and his father seemed like very generous people.

"Well, lets go," Andy said, running back across the road to his house. Lily and I followed close behind him.

"Dad! Lily and Tris have to stay tonight." Andy called into the house. His dad shouted back and he nodded to us. "He says you guys can stay comm'en in." He said.

Andy showed us down the hallway into his room. "Yeah, so one of ya can sleep on the bed, and the other can sleep on the floor sorry." He said. His room was so small it could only fit a small bed, a little stretch of carpet and a bookshelf.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked Andy.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch," he replied. "Nighty night," he said, walking out of the room. I realised how late it was, and we should probably get some sleep.

"Well, I suppose we should get some sleep, do you want the bed or the mattress?" Lily asked.

"I really don't mind," I replied.

"Alright then, if you don't mind then I'll have the bed," Lily said, flopping down on the bed. I dropped down onto the mattress, it was quite comfortable.

"Good night Tris," Lily said, switching off the light.

"Good night," I replied.

* * *

** So, what did you think? Did you like their meeting? I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review! All you need to do is maybe type one word and then press the little review box and you will have made my day! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been so long since I updated! To make up for it this is a long chapter. And thanks so much for twenty reviews! Wow! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I suppose not much happens but anyway. And please remember to review! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"C'mon, get up!" I woke up to Andy's voice.

I rolled over, for a second I lay in bed, wondering where I was. The it all came back to me. I was in Milwaukee, in Andy's bed, I'd met my real father.

I heaved myself out of bed and followed Andy down the narrow corridor to his kitchen, Lily walking behind me. His father was already preparing breakfast.

"Mornin'." His father said as we walked in. "I'm makin' brekkie," he continued, sliding pieces of bacon onto four plates.

I picked up my plate and began to eat, it tasted really good. "You could be a chef!" Lily said. I agreed with her, he could even make the bacon taste amazing.

"I wish, but they only hire stoofs, ya know the stupid GP's," he replied a little sadly. There was a moment of silence.

"So are ya goin' back home today?" Andy asked, changing the subject.

I looked at Lily who nodded. "Yeah we probably should, I sort of ran away and my parents are probably so worried," I said, I was not looking forward to the yelling I was going to get when I returned home.

"Well guys, I'll be seeing ya soon," Andy said. I noticed that my backpack had been placed next to their front door.

"You'll be seeing us soon?" I asked, I'd never really come across any Milwaukee citizens in Chicago.

Andy looked at his father who nodded. "Yeah, we'll be visitin' soon, turns out Mum was from there," he said.

"Really that's cool!" Lily said before turning to me. "Well, we should go get ready so we can go soon, and get back home," she continued.

"Yeah, we probably should," I replied.

I finished the rest of my breakfast quickly and walked back down to Andy's room to get dressed. I pulled up by long, brown hair in a ponytail and brushed my teeth in their small bathroom. I checked my bag to see if I had left anything behind and then I was ready to go.

"Alright, I'm ready," Lily said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Good, we should probably head off then," I replied.

Andy and his father showed us out. "What's yer address?" Andy's father asked me.

"Um, 34 Ashton Street, Dauntless," I replied, scribbling it down on a piece of paper as I said it.

"Alrighty then, thanks very much, we'll be seeing ya soon in Chicago! Gonna visit Andy's mothers grave and ya know put a few flowers on it and all that, should be good." His father said, taking the piece of paper from me, though I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. He obviously missed his wife.

"Bye Lily and Tris, its been great meeting ya," Andy said before surprising us both and pulling us into a hug.

"Well Tris, I think we should go. Bye guys! I'll look forward to seeing you!" Lily said, we waved to them as we walked down the street.

I looked over at Tobias' house, the curtains were pulled over so I couldn't see inside. He was my father, I had finally found out who he was. After all this adventure for the past couple of days, I was feeling a bit sad about leaving.

"Bye Dad," I whispered softly to myself, I really wanted to talk to him more but he didn't seem very talkative and didn't seem to want to talk to me.

"Here's the bus," Lily said as the rickety old bus pulled up at the bus stop. Like last time it was crowded with many different kinds of people.

There were no spare seats on the bus, so Lily and I had to lean against the wall. I closed my eyes, my head was still swarming with yesterday's events and my mind hadn't seemed to have processed it yet.

"So do you go to the city school?" Lily asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded. "What about you?" I asked, I knew that since Amity was made up of many different towns and villages they had a lot of smaller schools.

"I go to the town school, its pretty good," she replied.

"When I'm older I think I'll move to Amity, I've always loved it, especially the small towns and villages, it seems very peaceful," I said. It was true, I did really want to move to Amity.

"Maybe we can live there together! Live on a farm outside one of the villages with our families. I love Amity too," Lily said, smiling at me.

I grinned back. "That'd be awesome," I said. Even though we had barely known each other for two days, I would probably still consider both Andy and Lily my friends. I'd always been told that I made friends quite easily.

"We're here, lets catch a train, I think it leaves at midday, so we have about an hour," Lily said. We spent the hour walking around the train station, there wasn't much there.

The train finally arrived, fifteen minutes late. We boarded the train with a number of other passengers heading back to Chicago.

"God, are we almost there?" Lily asked a while later, the train had been backed up and we had been on the train for almost two hours, it was beginning toget boring.

"I hope so, I'm tired and starving," I replied.

Sure enough we soon pulled in Amity Station. "Here we are," I said to Lily, who had fallen asleep during the ride.

"Thank God," she said as she woke up.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, the train to Dauntless should be leaving soon," I said to her as we stood on the platform together.

"I'll miss you, but I'll come up to Dauntless this weekend, I promise," she said, embracing me in a hug. A train pulled up into the station.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye Lily!" I said waving to her as I boarded the train. She smiled at me, her long red hair flowing down her back. For some reason she reminded me of spring.

I turned away as the train sled out of sight, I was going home. It had only been two days but it had felt like years since I'd been home, I wondered how my parents would react when I came home.

I walked quickly back home, eager to get their and tell my family what had happened. On the train ride I had decided to reveal to my parents that I knew who my father was.

I knocked carefully on the door to our apartment block, worried about what my parents were going to say.

"Where the hell were you?" My mother yelled as the door swung open, I cringed. "Come inside right now and explain yourself," she continued, still yelling.

I slowly walked inside, my head hanging down. The others had come out into the room to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry Mum," I said, hoping it would be enough.

"Your sorry! We got that note from Natalie and have been worried sick ever since. Where the hell did you go? Never do that agin, I am very disappointed in you Tris Prior," she yelled, her voice as very loud.

"I-I went to Milwaukee," I replied.

"To do what?" She bellowed at me. I had to tell her the truth.

"T-to find my father. Tobias Eaton."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it seems like this story is going to end soon but I assure you it won't. I have this whole thing planned out. It's going to be very cool. anyway I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review!**


	10. PLEASE READ

**Hi everyone, I realise that I haven't updated in a while, sorry. So to all the followers of this story I probably won't update it for a while. I've been pretty busy with my other two stories and haven't had time to update this. I will still update occasionally but they won't be as regular. So this story will be on a sort of hiatus.**

**Also, I am considering starting a Divergent SYOC, please review if your interested.**

**I will update this story, its not over yet. Maybe if I receive a few more reviews then that might inspire me to update more often.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll be back soon.**


End file.
